Był sobie chłopiec
by Jarzebinka
Summary: Był raz pewien chłopiec, któremu podobała się pewna dziewczynka.Jak na razie wszystko ładnie i po staremu.Jedyne, co tu nie pasowało, to fakt, że dziewczynka nie lubiła chłopca. I to bardzo. LPJP
1. Default Chapter

**Wersja poprawiona .2012**

**Poprawiłam jedynie rażące błędy, nie zmieniałam nic odnośnie treści opowiadania. **

Był raz pewien chłopiec, któremu podobała się pewna dziewczynka. Jak na razie wszystko ładnie i po staremu. Jedyne, co tu nie pasowało, to fakt, że dziewczynka nie lubiła chłopca. I to bardzo.

Gdy mały James Potter pierwszy raz zobaczył również małą Lily Evans płynęli wtedy w jednej łódce, w stronę oświetlonego zamku Hogwart, który majaczył na horyzoncie. Dziewczynka wydała mu się wtedy najpiękniejszym zjawiskiem, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

Postanowił zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Złapał więc mocno jej gruby, rudy warkoczyk i szarpnął z całych sił. Aż dech mu zaparło, gdy ta piękna istota wydała z siebie równie piękny odgłos. Chyba najpiękniejszy jaki słyszał.

-Auuuu! Poskarżę na ciebie!

Spojrzała na niego ze złością. Och, jak wspaniale wyglądała, jak się złościła. Jej mały, piegowaty nosek marszczył się wtedy tak rozkosznie.

I to było właśnie pierwsze spotkanie Jamesa z piękną rudowłosą.

Zostali przydzieleni do tego samego domu, lecz najlepszy przyjaciel Jamesa, Syriusz stwierdził, że dziewczynki to ich wrogowie. W pierwszym roku nauki chłopiec nie rozmawiał więc z nią zbyt wiele.

Nadeszło lato.

James urósł parę centymetrów i ubyło mu trochę rozumu w głowie. Jak każdy normalny dwunastolatek zajmował się głównie figlami. Dnie zlatywały mu na beztroskiej zabawie z trójką przyjaciół: Syriuszem, Remusem i Peterem.

Wrócił do szkoły.

I wtedy nadszedł czas na drugie spotkanie. Lily Evans szła korytarzem. Sama. Z książką w ręce.

-Hej, Evans!-krzyknął James, pewny siebie i swojej mowy, którą ułożył specjalnie po to,żeby jej zaimponować.

Lily odwróciła się.

Wszystkie plany Jamesa uciekły, jak woda, nabierana sitkiem. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w tą parę zielonych oczu.

-Tak?- spytała spokojnie.

Tyle jej miał do powiedzenia. Przecież tak wiele przygód miał podczas wakacji! Chciał jej też powiedzieć, że uważa, że jest bardzo ładna...

-But ci się rozwiązał!

Lily spojrzała na swoje stopy. Jej czerwone tenisówki zdobiły zgrabnie zawiązane kokardki. James zrozumiał, że to co powiedział jest nieprawdą.

-Marchewka! -krzyknął i pobiegł dalej korytarzem.

I tak już zostało. Gdy tylko któryś z czwórki przyjaciół zobaczył potajemną miłość Jamesa krzyczał „Marchewka!" lub „Pomidor", a czasem nawet „Burak". Dziewczynka nie była tym zachwycona.

I tak upłynął kolejny rok.

James znów trochę urósł, jego głos zniżył się o oktawę i nagle...zauważył, że tak naprawdę jest bardzo wiele dziewczyn. Usunął więc rudowłosą ze swej głowy, stwierdzając, że nie jest ona jednak najpiękniejsza.

Znalazł sobie dziewczynę, która mieszkała na tym samym osiedlu co on. Blondynkę, Mary Steward.

Wielbiła ona ziemię, po której James stąpał. To znacznie poprawiło jego mniemanie o samym sobie. Stał się bardziej pewny siebie. Wszystko nagle zaczęło mu przychodzić łatwo.

Po powrocie od szkoły jego stopnie, choć przy minimalnym czasie, jaki poświęcał na naukę, były nadal jednymi z lepszych w klasie. Dostał się także do drużyny Quidditcha. Stał się szkolną gwiazdą.

I wtedy ją zobaczył i po raz trzeci postanowił zwrócić uwagę Lily na siebie. Był zdeterminowany, żeby jej udowodnić, że nie zasługuje na niego.

Stanął więc przed nią, z miotłą w ręce.

Lily podniosła na niego wzrok znad książki, którą właśnie czytała.

-Tak, John?

Chłopcu odebrało mowę.

Przecież to on, James Potter! TEN James Potter. Gwiazda drużyny Quidditcha! Jak mogła nie wiedzieć, jak się nazywał!

-Głowa ci się pali!

Lily spojrzała na niego jak na wyjątkowo paskudnego robaka. Bez słowa wzięła książki i odeszła.

James poczuł się na chwilę dziwnie mały. Ale tylko na chwilę.

Zaraz bowiem otoczyło go grono wielbicieli i jego głowa wróciła do poprzednich rozmiarów.

I znowu nadszedł okres, że zapomniał o Lily...No, może niezupełnie, ale zeszła ona na drugi plan.

Postanowił dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się z jednym z jego przyjaciół. Rozwiązanie, do którego doszedł wraz z Syriuszem po paru miesiącach siedzenia nad książkami było dosyć zaskakujące.

Remus Lupin był wilkołakiem. Trójka chłopców nie tylko go zaakceptowała, ale też uznała jego chorobę za coś zupełnie fantastycznego.

Biedny Remus nie musiał już zasłaniać się chorobą babci, cioci, taty, mamy, wujka, dziadka itp.

Potem do życia Jamesa wkroczył ktoś jeszcze. Właściwie, to osoba ta wślizgnęła się, nie chcąc na siebie zwracać uwagi. Niestety, nie udało jej się.

Severus Snape, czy też może Smarkerus. James po pewnym czasie nie był już pewny, jakie jest prawdziwe imię tego śmiesznego chłopca. Śmiesznego w innym jednak znaczeniu.

Gdy James po raz pierwszy zobaczył Snapea, jego serce, dobrze zakryte rosnącym ego, zadrżało lekko. Zrobiło mu się go żal. Siedział sam, w ostatniej ławce. Jego szata była wyraźnie nadgryziona zębem czasu. Blada cera wręcz krzyczała o promienie słońca, a tłuste włosy prawie skrzypiały, kiedy Snape ruszał głową. Wyglądał tak, jak ludzie siedzący zbyt długo w Azkabanie.

Zaraz jednak chłopiec otworzył usta i...litość ustąpiła miejsca złości. Tak oto zaczęły się potyczki Jamesa i Syriusza (Peter właściwie tylko się temu przyglądał, a Remus udawał, że tego nie dostrzega) z Smarkerusem...Severusem. Było to również wydarzenie przełomowe w innej kwestii.

Jakimś nieznanym sposobem (może nawet czarną magią, kto wie!) Snapeowi udało się zdobyć obrońcę. I to nie byle jakiego.

Lily Evans, rycerz w lśniącej zbroi. James nie umiał tego zrozumieć. Zamiast zachwycać się jego znajomością uroków, Lily zawsze potępiała jego potyczki z Severusem.

I tak minął trzeci rok nauki.

Kolejna konfrontacja Jamesa z Lily przypadła w ostatnim tygodniu wakacji, na ulicy Pokątnej.

-Cześć Evans! –zawołał James, gdy tylko namierzył obiekt swych westchnień, wychodzący właśnie z księgarni.

Lily, gdy tylko go zobaczyła, odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w przeciwnym kierunku. James nie dał jednak tak łatwo za wygraną. Podbiegł do niej i zrównał z nią kroku.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz, Potter!- jęknęła żałośnie rudowłosa.

-Pomyślałem sobie...że...że...może...wybrałabysiezemnadohogsmade- chłopiec przeklął się w duchu za swoją głupotę.

-Słucham?

-Czy-wybrałabyś-się-ze-mną-do-Hogsmade?- powtórzył, bezskutecznie próbując rozkleić szczęki, które zdawały się być w tej chwili zrośnięte.

Lily spojrzała na niego, zatrzymując się. Nagle, ku zgrozie Jamesa wybuchła śmiechem. Co w tym niby było śmiesznego?

-Prze-praszam- powiedziała w końcu, uspakajając się.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

-Nie.

Nie...Nie...Nie...Te słowa brzmiały w uszach Jamesa, jak jakieś straszliwe echo. Potrząsnął lekko głową, odpędzając owo „Nie" i spróbował raz jeszcze.

Rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął nieznacznie, na widok Ślizgona z drugiej klasy.

-Patrz teraz- powiedział, rzucając mu jeden z gadżetów ze sklepu Zonka, z którym się nie rozstawał. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może się przydać. Chłopiec zrobił krok i runął jak długi, z głośnym dudnieniem, rozrzucając dookoła siebie książki i rozbijając fiolki z miksturami.

James zaniósł się śmiechem, prawie kładąc na chodniku. Jednak uśmiech spłynął mu z twarzy, jak woda z szyby, na widok miny Lily. Wyprostował się.

-Potter, czyś ty zwariował? Myślisz, że mnie to rozbawi? Jesteś najgłupszym chłopakiem, jakiego znam!- odwróciła się na pięcie i odbiegła.

Tym razem nasz niemądry bohater nawet nie próbował jej zatrzymywać.

-Nie martw się, jest dużo ryb w wodzie- powiedział beztrosko Syriusz Black, gdy James zwierzył mu się z tego wszystkiego, co przez te trzy lata przeżywał.

Syriusz miał oczywiście rację. Co zaskoczyło Jamesa, to fakt, że okazał się doskonałym rybakiem. Dziewczyny, które podziwiały go jako chudego chłopca, za to, że świetnie grał w Quidditcha nagle zaczęły patrzeć na niego inaczej. Nie miał oczywiście takiego powodzenia, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że dziewczyny kleiły się do niego jak mucha do miodu. Na pewien czas pozwoliło mu to zapomnieć o Lily.

Jak zwykle nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo.

Na piątym roku w Hogwarcie James jeszcze trochę urósł, a na jego ciele tu i ówdzie pojawiły się mięśnie, spowodowane oczywiście treningami jego ulubionej gry miotlarskiej. Jeden puchar Quidditcha później i parę dziewczyn dalej, jego ego osiągnęło rozmiary wręcz gigantyczne.

W coraz to częstszych kłótniach z Lily (po których zazwyczaj odreagowywał mszcząc się na Smarkerusie) dowiedział się, że jego głowa jest tak wielka, że na pewno nie wzbije się w powietrze. Potem znowu usłyszał, że nie ma miejsca dla nikogo innego w pokoju, do którego wchodzi...Takich uwag było zbyt wiele, by je tu przytaczać.

Rozpoczął się również nowy etap w jego życiu. Razem z Syriuszem i Peterem postanowili, że opanują sztukę zmieniania się w zwierzęta i zostaną animagami. Wszystko to oczywiście, by móc towarzyszyć swemu przyjacielowi, wilkołakowi.

Był to też okres SUM'ów. Czwórka chłopców przyrzekła sobie, że zostaną wielkimi Aurorami i dokonają jeszcze większych czynów. Godzinami siedzieli i wymyślali swoje przygody w dorosłym życiu.

-...i wrócę do domu, do swojej kochającej żony, Lily – tak zazwyczaj kończyły się opowieści Jamesa, na co jego przyjaciele zgodnie wzdychali, lub kręcili głowami, albo jeszcze przewracali oczami, wiedząc, że jest to tak realne, jak Mugol posługujący się różdżką.

James jednak nie dawał za wygraną.

Dniami i nocami układał mowy, które miały rzucić Lily na kolana tak, by wreszcie zrozumiała, że są sobie przeznaczeni.

-Nie.

-Spadaj Potter.

-Nie słyszę co mówisz...To pewnie twoje ego wszystko zagłusza.

-Prędzej umówię się z Aragogiem.

A to tylko niektóre z odpowiedzi.

Po tych wyznaniach, dnie zazwyczaj mijały Jamesowi na wymyślaniu powodów, z których Lily Evans jest go niegodna. Nigdy nie starczało ich jednak na tyle, żeby go zniechęcić do niej na długo.

Fascynowało go wszystko, co jej dotyczyło. Dla przykładu, zauważył, że Lily ma małą bliznę na łokciu. Spędzał całe tygodnie, na rozmyślaniu skąd ona się tam wzięła. Wiedział, że kiedyś ją o to zapyta, a historia, którą usłyszy, będzie jedną z najciekawszych w jego życiu.

I tak, na wiecznym przechwalaniu się, dużych wzlotach i małych upadkach przepłynął spokojnie rok piąty.

Jamesowi znudziła się jego wakacyjna dziewczyna, Mary Steward i bez owijania w bawełnę, zapominając, że chichoczące, niezbyt inteligentne panienki, które dają się wykorzystywać też mają uczucia, powiedział jej, że jest nudna i na tym kończy ich znajomość. Jakby te parę wakacyjnych tygodni nie istniało, nazwisko Steward przestało mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Syriusz Black, przystojny nastolatek, bożyszcze dziewczyn, przypominający gwiazdę rocka: uwielbiany przez małolatów, niecierpiany przez ich rodziców, nagle oznajmił, że ma dość wysłuchiwaniu o walorach Lily Evans. Podarował za to Jamesowi mały, czarny notesik, w którym poradził przyjacielowi notować wszystko, co dla niego ważne na temat rudowłosej dziewczyny.

James zaczął od pierwszego dnia przedostatniego roku w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa.

_1 września_

_6:30 –Lily idzie na śniadanie; je kanapkę z tuńczykiem i popija sokiem z dyni_

_13:15 –Lily je obiad : naleśniki z serem, oraz miętusy, popija sokiem z dyni _

_15:00 –Lily siedzi z koleżankami w bibliotece : czyta „Jak pozbyć się natręta: proste zaklęcia" _

_17:00 – Lily idzie na spotkanie prefektów _

_Zauważyłem również, że jej włosy trochę urosły i ściemniały. _

Dzięki tym niedorzecznym zapiskom James mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że zna obiekt swych westchnień jak własną kieszeń. Wiedział, jakie są jej ulubione potrawy, co najchętniej robi, kim są jej najlepsze przyjaciółki. Z dniem na dzień wiedział więcej.

Mimo, ze przyjaciele często śmiali się z małego, czarnego notesiku, James nie przejmował się tym.

Oczywiście tak długo, jak nie wpadnie on w niepowołane ręce.

Mimo, że wiedział teraz znacznie więcej na temat Lily Evans, dalej nie potrafił zrozumieć jej niechęci do własnej osoby.

Przecież nic takiego nie robił...No, może czasem się z nią droczył...i za często pytał o to, czy się z nim umówi... i może trochę za ostro traktował Snapea...czasem też się przechwalał...Ale to przecież nic! Grosze rzeczy się zdarzają!

O problemach codzienności pomagały mu zapomnieć ich wyprawy podczas pełni. Syriusz, zawsze wierny przyjaciołom, a także nieokiełznany i z pewną dzikością w oczach na te parę godzin stawał się psem. James jeleniem, a Peter, mały, jeżdżący na wózku popularności swoich przyjaciół przemienił się w szczura. I tak mijał okres wielkiego szaleństwa i szczęścia, jakie panowało w życiu czterech przyjaciół od piątego roku nauki.

Co pełnię księżyca wymykali się razem z wilkołakiem z wrzeszczącej chaty i przeżywali niesamowite przygody, błąkając się po Hogsmade.

Szósty rok również upłynął na kłótniach i wielkiej pewności własnej wielkości.

Aż do czasu.

-Wiesz co, stary...Myślę, że problem polega na tym, że za bardzo się starasz. –ziewnął Syriusz, kładąc się na trawie przed domem Jamesa.

-A ja uważam, jeżeli oczywiście ktoś mnie jest łaskaw wysłuchać, że problem wcale na tym nie polega. Problem leży w twoim zachowaniu James! –Remus usiadł koło niego, opierając się o drzewo. Jego spokojny głos nie podniósł się nawet o ton -Po prostu...spróbuj być bardziej skromny James, jeśli w ogóle znasz to słowo.

I nagle James zrozumiał, że to co mówi jego przyjaciel, to prawda. W myślach usłyszał syk, powietrza wylatującego z niewidzialnego balonu pychy, który otaczał jego głowę.

Pierwszego września, ostatniego roku szkolnego powrócił do szkoły mniejszy psychicznie o dobre parę centymetrów, oraz cięższy o kilka gram, za sprawą przypinki, z wielkim napisem „PREFEKT NACZELNY", dopiętej do kołnierzyka jego szaty.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to oczywiście w pokłóceniu się ze Snapem już podczas pierwszej jazdy pociągiem. Jego kontakty, z również „PREFECKO NACZELNĄ" Lily nie poprawiły się od samego początku, ale James uzbroił się w pancerz cierpliwości.

W tym roku, albo nigdy – takie było jego nowe motto.

I wtedy stała się rzecz zarazem straszna i przełomowo-radosna w skutkach. James zgubił swój czarny notatnik, który zawierał już mnóstwo doklejonych kartek. To straszna strona tego zdarzenia.

Przełomowo-radosne jest to, kto odnalazł owy brudnopis. Osoba najbardziej niepowołana do tego, a zarazem najbardziej upragniona. Lily Evans.

Rudzielec (której włosy powoli przybierały barwę lekko kasztanową, jak to zgrabnie ujął James w ostatniej zapisanej kartce nieszczęsnej książeczki), gdy tylko przeczytała pierwszą stronicę, zapisaną niestarannym pismem, od razu poczuła, jak coś zwala ją z nóg. Dotarło do niej, że chłopiec, który, jak jej się wydawało, próbował ją zdobyć dla jakiejś dzikiej zachcianki, zakładu, czy po prostu przekory, tak naprawdę miał czyste intencje.

Im bardziej pogłębiała się w lekturze, tym bardziej zstępowało na nią zrozumienie. Po przeczytaniu ostatniej strony postanowiła skonsultować się z autorem i podzielić się z nim swoimi doznaniami.

James Potter, który od tygodnia gorączkowo przeszukiwał dormitorium, pełen najgorszych obaw, nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Gdy otworzył, ujrzał widok najbardziej nieprawdopodobny. Bardziej nawet dziwny niż ten, gdy zastał swojego przyjaciela, Syriusza płaczącego swoim progu, po tym jak ten uciekł z domu.

Lily Evans stała w wejściu do jego pokoju. Nie pochmurna, zła i zniecierpliwiona jego obecnością, ale lekko zawstydzona, na wpół uśmiechnięta, przestępująca ze zdenerwowania z nogi na nogę.

-Cześć...James- powiedziała w końcu, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że to ona powinna zacząć rozmowę.

I to był kolejny szok. Nie John, nie Potter, nie Wielkogłowy...ale James.

-Cześć.

Zapadła cisza.

-Może wejdziesz?- James postanowił, że to on dokona następnego ruchu.

Pospiesznie zgarnął brudne skarpetki z łóżka i wskazał dziewczynie miejsce, na którym mogła usiąść.

-James...ja...Po pierwsze, to chciałam powiedzieć, że przepraszam. Naprawdę.

Znów chwila ciszy.

-Po drugie...to...oh James!- prawie krzyknęła, nagle zrywając się z łóżka i podchodząc do okna- Przepraszam, za to, że przeczytałam twój...pamiętnik.

Włosy na głowie chłopaka podniosły się do góry, ze strachu przed nagłym wybuchem, którego się spodziewał. Lily wzięła głęboki oddech i usiadła z powrotem, zaciskając nerwowo ręce.

-Przepraszam też, za te wszystkie lata- dodała ciszej.

-Lily ja...naprawdę nie chciałem...- zaczął James, dalej nie rozumiejąc i starając się wytłumaczyć swoje głupie zapiski.

-Tak- te trzy litery utworzyły w pokoju nagle taką ciszę, że można było bez problemu usłyszeć gwar, panujący w pokoju wspólnym.

-Co...?

-Tak, zgadzam się, żebyśmy poszli na randkę- Lily uśmiechnęła się, a na jej piegowate policzki wstąpił rumieniec emocji.

Randkę...Tak...Zgadzam się...Przetwarzał co chwilę otępiały mózg Jamesa.

Lily objęła go za szyję, pocałowała w policzek i wybiegła z pokoju. Chwilę zajęło Jamesowi dojście do siebie.

A był to oczywiście dopiero początek końca.


	2. Pierwsza randka

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Naprawdę, sporo dla mnie znaczą:

**Fraszka –**miło mi, że udało mi się wywołać u ciebie uśmiech, a co do twoich uwag...niestety nie nazywam się Rowlling i mogą się u mnie pojawić błędy, a jeśli chodzi o Lily...to przecież fanfiction i to ja steruję postaciami ;) A poza tym ona się nie rzuciła mu w ramiona, co zresztą wyjaśnia ten rozdział.

**Gosia- **jednym słowem...dzięki ;) Dedykuję ci ten rozdział

**Silver Mayflower –** no cóż, polskie fanfici też mogą być niezłe ;)

**Ja –** no przecież jestem znaną pisarką (hym hym...taki żart)

**Marta**-no wiesz, może być tylko lepiej ;)

Na początku rozdziału przedstawię wam moją wersję przeszłości Lily. A potem wrócimy do teraźniejszości (u nich of course). Mam nadzieję, że będzie wam się miło czytać.

**Nic, co rozpoznacie nie należy do mnie :(**

On with the show: 

Lily Evans nigdy tak do końca nie pasowała do otoczenia. Tak po prostu.

Od początku swojej edukacji w szkole w Little Whining była nazywana dziwakiem. I może rzeczywiście nim była, skoro się tym zbytnio nie przejmowała.

Często bywała sama, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie była samotna. Nie było to możliwe, przy takiej wspaniałej siostrze.

Petunia Evans była dosyć wysoką na swój wiek blondynką. Nie była cudem piękna, ale w oczach swojej małej, rudowłosej siostrzyczki była ideałem.

Siostry Evans były prawdziwym okazem siostrzanej miłości. Zawsze wszystko robiły razem. Gdy rodzice kupili jednej z nich lalkę, druga też od razu musiała taką dostać.

Mimo, że Petunia była starsza, Lily gdy tylko wiek jej na to pozwolił jak najszybciej mogła poszła do szkoły swojej siostry. Przerwy przeważnie spędzały razem.

Ich rodzice, Rose i Mark Evans byli uważani przez sąsiadów za szczęściarzy, za to, że ich córki żyją w takiej zgodzie.

Nic co idealne nie trwa jednak wiecznie.

W 11 urodziny Lily, zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Do jej domu przyfrunęła sowa (najprawdziwsza!) i zostawiła dziewczynce kopertę, na której zielonym atramentem, aż nazbyt dokładnie był opisany jej adres:

Pana L. Evans 

_Duży pokój  
__Flowery Road 13  
__Little Whining  
_Surrey

Koperta była gruba i ciężka, z żółtawego pergaminu. Nie było żadnego znaczka.

Lily i Petunia wpatrywały się w nią dobre parę minut, nim ją otworzyły. Lily wyjęła list i przeczytała na głos:

HOGWART  
SZKOŁA  
MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA  
Dyrektor: ALUBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag,  
Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)

_Szanowna Panno Evans,_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pani, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia.  
__Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pani sowy nie później, niż 31 lipca._

_Z wyrazami szacunki,  
__Minerva McGonagall  
__Zastępca Dyrektora_

Gdy Lily zakończyła ostatni wers listu, na chwilę zapadła cisza, jeszcze większa niż przedtem, bo teraz słuchali także rodzice. Wkrótce jednak Lily wybuchnęła śmiechem, a za nią Petunia. Śmiały się tak mocno, że omal nie pospadały z krzeseł. Rodzice jednak nadal milczeli.

„Mamo, tato..." wyjąkała Lily, dusząc się ze śmiechu „Świetny kawał, naprawdę, dziękuję wam, to wspaniały prezent. Pokażę go w szkole"

„Lily...Musimy porozmawiać" pani Evans położyła dłoń, na ramieniu córki.

Dziewczynka w mgnieniu oka się uspokoiła. Teraz słychać było tylko śmiech Petunii.

„Powiedz mi to tutaj. Wiesz, że nie mamy z Petty żadnych tajemnic przed sobą"

Państwo Evans wymienili spojrzenia i powoli usiedli do stołu razem z córkami.

„Lily, skarbie my..."zaczął zakłopotany pan Evans, szukając pomocy żony, która jednak postanowiła milczeć „Ten list to nie kawał. Wszystko, co w nim napisane jest prawdą..."

Teraz nawet Petunia usiadła cicho i spojrzała na tatę ze zdziwieniem.

„Nie rozumiem..."

„Twoja ciotka, Dejanira Smith, też jest czarownicą."

„Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi to mówicie?" spytała Lily z miną, oczekującą, że nagle zza zasłon wyskoczą krewni i znajomi i krzykną „Niespodzianka!". Tak się jednak nie stało.

„Nie byliśmy pewni, że to odziedziczyłaś, a nie chcieliśmy ci robić nadziei"

„Lily, wiem, że to może być dla Ciebie wstrząs..."

Dzieci w tym wieku, są jeszcze na tyle niewinne, że łatwiej im uwierzyć cuda, niż starszym ludziom. Ku zdumieniu Rose i Marka, ich córki nagle wstały i zaczęły tańczyć dookoła stołu, wykrzykując wesoło: „Jesteśmy czarownicami! Jesteśmy czarownicami!"

Państwo Evans znów spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie.

„Rzecz w tym" pan Evans próbował przekrzyczeć córki „Że nie wiemy, czy Petunia jest czarownicą...!"

Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki dziewczynki przestały tańczyć.

„Jak to...?" Petty patrzyła to na mamę to na tatę.

„Kochanie, z tego co wiemy, to taki list dostaje się zazwyczaj w wieku 11 lat. Ty masz już prawie 13, więc..."

„Nieprawda!" krzyknęła Petunia, tupiąc nogami.

„Nie pójdę nigdzie bez siostry!" dodała Lily.

„Petunio, ty prawdopodobnie nie jesteś czarowni..." Rose nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo starsza córka wybiegła z pokoju. Następnie usłyszeli kroki na schodach i potężne trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Lily wstała i pobiegła za siostrą.

„Petty! To na pewno pomyłka! Wyjaśnimy to i ty też pójdziesz do tej szkoły i obie dostaniemy różdżki!" krzyknęła, stojąc pod drzwiami, lecz Petunia nie odpowiedziała.

Następnego dnia, podczas śniadania Lily starała się zacząć rozmowę z siostrą, lecz ta nie odpowiadała.

„...mówię, ci, to na pewno pomyłka!" powtórzyła po raz wtóry mała rudowłosa czarownica.

Petunia nagle wstała, cała czerwona na twarzy.

„A teraz ja ci coś powiem, mały dziwolągu! Wcale mi nie zależy, na pójściu do tej twojej głupiej szkoły! Pewnie i tak będziesz tam najgorsza! Nie chcę cię znać!" wybiegła z domu.

Lily została sama. Po raz pierwszy, w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Mnóstwo razy próbowała się pogodzić z siostrą, lecz ta za każdym razem reagowała tak samo. W końcu Lily, zdenerwowała się i odpowiedziała atakiem. Tak zaczęły się odwieczne kłótnie sióstr Evans.

* * *

Było słoneczne popołudnie. James Potter, razem ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Syriuszem, Remusem i Peterem siedzieli pod rozłożystym drzewem, rozkoszując się letnim słońcem.

„Dzisiaj wieczorem będzie niezła zabawa" powiedział Syriusz, uśmiechając się nikczemnie.

„Jak dla kogo" mruknął Remus, przekładając stronę w książce, którą czytał.

„A co, Luniaczku, chyba mi nie powiesz, że jest ci źle włóczyć się z nami po Hogsmade?" Syriusz przybliżył się do niego, robiąc słodkie oczy.

Remus odepchnął go, mrucząc coś w stylu „Zamknij się"

„O cholera!" jęknął nagle James, siadając wyprostowany „Zapomniałem, że dzisiaj pełnia!"

„No to już teraz pamiętasz. I po kłopocie!"

„Nie, nie rozumiesz. Umówiłem się z Lily na dzisiaj." powiedział, nerwowo przeczesując włosy palcami.

Po wielu latach robienia tego na pokaz, mierzwienie włosów weszło mu w nawyk.

Nagle nastała cisza. Nawet Remus zamknął książkę.

„Lily...? Lily, że niby Evans...?"Syriusz też usiadł wyprostowany, wpatrując się w przyjaciela z największym zdziwieniem.

„Tak."

„Jak mogłeś!" Syriusz nagle rzucił się na Jamesa, przewracając go na trawę.

„Hej! Łapa! Leżeć!" Remus jednym susem znalazł się przy dwójce walczących kretynów.

Syriusz posłusznie przetoczył się na plecy, z miną zadowolonego psa.

Peter, James i Remus wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Nagle w oczach Blacka pojawiło się zrozumienie i usiadł normalnie „Zawsze się daje na to złapać" mruknął „Ale jednak...Rogacz, jak mogłeś nam nie powiedzieć!"

„Po prostu...Sam w to jeszcze nie wierzę"

„Ale teraz się nie wywiniesz. Mów. Wszystko!"

„No jejku, ona znalazła mój notatnik...Przyszła do mnie wczoraj i kiedy już myślałem, że mi oderwie głowę i napoi nią wampiry..."Remus dyskretnie przewrócił oczami „Ona mi nagle powiedziała, że pójdzie ze mną na randkę"

„I co...To wszystko?" Syriusz wyglądał na rozczarowanego „Żadnej akcji? Nic...? Co z ciebie za facet?"

Gdyby spojrzenie Jamesa mogły zabijać, to Syriusz byłby pierwszą osobą, która leżałaby martwa na szkolnych błoniach. No, może jednak nie. Najpierw zginałby Smarkerus.

„A co niby miałem zrobić? Rzucić się na nią?"

„Brzmi rozsądnie"

Remus trzepnął Łapę książką w głowę „Twoja dorosłość emocjonalna mnie powala. Moje pytanie jednak brzmi...Więc nie pójdziesz z nami dzisiaj do Hogsmade?"

Nastała naprawdę niezręczna cisza. James wyglądał, jakby był bliski łez.

„Ja...Wiecie, że chętnie bym z wami poszedł...Ale Lily..."

„Jest ważniejsza, tak? Rozumiem." Syriusz obrócił się do niego plecami. „Wiesz co Peter, zgłodniałem. Chodź ze mną do kuchni"

Pulchny, blond - włosy chłopiec rzucił Jamesowi przepraszające spojrzenie i poszedł za Łapą.

James spuścił głowę, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

„Hej, Rogacz. Nie martw się. Ja cię rozumie. Idź na tą randkę i baw się dobrze." Lunatyk ponownie sięgnął po swoją książkę.

„A może...wiem. Pójdę z wami i wrócę punktualnie na randkę z Lily. Wszystko będzie OK."

„Serio?" Syriusz Black wyjrzał zza drzewa.

James i Remus zmarszczyli brwi.

„Nie powinieneś być w kuchni?"

„Peter powiedział, że mi coś przyniesie. A teraz słuchaj James. Jako twój doświadczony przyjaciel podzielę się z tobą wiadomościami, które zebrałem na temat bycia mężczyzną"

„Nie...Tylko nie to!" jęknął James.

„Po pierwsze. Niezależność!"

„Jak długo zajęło ci dojście do tego?" spytał Lunatyk, niewinnym tonem.

Osobom, które znały go krócej czasem trudno było odróżnić, kiedy z nich kpi, a kiedy mówi prawdę.

„Mniej więcej trzy lata"

Jak widać najbliższe otoczenie też miewało z tym problemy.

James z trudem powstrzymał śmiech.

„Rzecz w tym, żeby się nie poddać żadnej babie! One są podstępne! Znają wszystkie sztuczki!" niezrażony Syriusz, mówił dalej tonem urodzonego stratega „Jak już jakaś tylko poczuje, że masz do niej słabość...koniec z tobą"

„Ta ta ta dam!" zaintonował cicho Remus.

James zakaszlał.

Syriusz tylko rzucił im uciszające spojrzenie i ciągnął dalej.

„Zapamiętaj to sobie, młody Potterze."

Nastała cisza, którą po chwili przerwał Remus.

„I co, tylko tyle się dowiedziałeś po trzech latach?"

„Ha. Rzecz w tym, że niektórzy..."spojrzał znacząco na Jamesa" ...do tej pory sobie tego nie uświadomili i robią z siebie głupków, spędzając całe dnie na obserwowaniu pewnych rudowłosych panienek, które mają ich w..." urwał na widok min przyjaciół.

„Możesz podać konkretne miejsce, Black?" spytała Lily Evans, stojąca od jakiegoś czasu za Syriuszem.

Remus zasłonił się książką, a James momentalnie oblał rumieńcem.

„W swojej pięknej główce" dokończył, z szelmowskim uśmiechem Black.

„Rozumiem" odpowiedziała niezmiernie poważnie, siadając na trawie koło nich.

Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.

„A teraz pozwól, że ja ci coś powiem o byciu mężczyzną" oczy Lily zabłyszczały wesoło, czego nie dało się odczytać z jej twarzy „Grasz macho Black, a nawet skarpet nie potrafisz uprać. Robi to jedna z twoich dziewczyn. Oto męska niezależność. "

Syriusz miał minę osoby rażonej piorunem.

Nagle równocześnie Remus, James i Lily zanieśli się śmiechem.

„Bardzo sprytnie, Evans"

„Naprawdę dziewczyna pierze ci skarpety, Łapo?" spytał James, po czym od razu się schylił, przed nadlatującym w jego stronę patykiem- pierwszą rzeczą, którą zezłoszczony przyjaciel miał pod ręką.

„Oczywiście, że nie! Nigdy nie ufaj rudzielcowi!"

Oczy Lily znów zabłyszczały, ale tym razem złością.

„Peggy Higgins, z Ravenclawu" powiedziała chłodno „A co do mojego koloru włosów...Powinieneś też wiedzieć, _Łapo_, że szybko się złoszczę"

„Zdążyłem się tego nauczyć, obserwując Jamesa i ciebie" mruknął Syriusz.

„Szkoda tylko, że nie wykorzystujesz tej wiedzy" Lily wstała „Do zobaczenia" powiedziała w stronę Jamesa i Remusa i odeszła.

„Ale z ciebie idiota" powiedzieli równocześnie Rogacz i Lunatyk.

„Dziękuję wam, _przyjaciele_"

Wieczór zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. James zdążył ułożyć plan, który pozwoliłby mu na uczestniczenie w spacerze z przyjaciółmi, a potem również randce z Lily.

„Chyba już czas" powiedział Remus, nagle wyglądający znacznie starzej „Bądźcie za piętnaście minut."

Wyszedł z pokoju.

Nikt w szkole, poza oczywiście trójką przyjaciół, nie wiedział o przypadłości Remusa.

Wręcz komiczne było zestawienie jego dwóch osobowości: tego cichego Remusa, zawsze gotowego pomóc osobom, które tego potrzebują oraz Remusa bestii, w jaką zmieniał się podczas pełni księżyca.

Chłopcy tak naprawdę nigdy nie mogli być pewni swojego bezpieczeństwa. Co prawda, wilkołak stawał się łagodniejszy w towarzystwie zwierząt, ale i tak bywały naprawdę groźne momenty, gdy James, jako największy z nich musiał go czasem przytrzymać rogami.

„Myślę, że możemy już iść" powiedział nagle Syriusz, przerywając milczenie.

Trójka przyjaciół nakryła się peleryną niewidką, wzięli swoja cudowną mapę zamku do ręki i ruszyli cicho przez pokój wspólny, w którym siedziało jeszcze sporo osób.

„Na którą jesteś umówiony z Evans?" spytał Syriusz, gdy mijali Wielką Salę.

„Koło 23. Mamy sporo czasu."

Nagle ktoś ich minął. Nie zauważył ich oczywiście, bo byli niewidzialni, ale zatrzymał się i rozejrzał.

Była to osoba najmniej mile widziana.

Severus Snape zapalił światło na swojej różdżce.

„Kto tam jest?" spytał, obracając się wokół własnej osi.

Nim James zdążył zatrzymać przyjaciela, Syriusz wyszedł spod peleryny.

Peter zaczął się trząść ze strachu.

„Smarkerus!" powiedział Syriusz, udając miłe zaskoczenie, ale jego szare oczy miały groźny wyraz.

„Black" mruknął Snape, kierując swoją różdżkę w jego stronę.

„Co jest, Snapik nie umie zasnąć? Mali chłopcy już dawno grzecznie leżą w łóżeczkach" Syriusz udał głos dziecka.

„Zamknij się!" prawie krzyknął Snape, a z jego różdżki popłynęło parę iskier.

Przez chwilę stali i mierzyli się wzrokiem, jak dwa koty, gotowe zaraz skoczyć na siebie.

Nagle na mrocznej twarzy Snapea pojawił się paskudny uśmiech.

„Tak właściwie, to szedłem za waszym przyjacielem. Nie wiesz może, gdzie wymyka się tak późno w nocy?"

Syriusz zacisnął pięści i gdy już Jamesowi wydawało się, że rzuci się na wroga, uśmiechnął się równie paskudnie i spokojnie odparł: „Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Więc powiem ci co masz zrobić. Musisz tylko dojść do Bijącej Wierzby, poruszyć zwęgloną korę na jej pniu, żeby się uspokoiła i wejść w tunel, który znajdziesz między korzeniami. Na końcu tunelu znajdziesz rozwiązanie."

Jamesowi opadła szczęka, złapał tył szaty Syriusza i nieznacznie szarpnął.

Snape przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, jakby ważąc, czy to, co usłyszał przed chwilą jest prawdą.

Skinął głową i odszedł.

Gdy tylko zniknął za zakrętem James wyskoczył spod peleryny i przygwoździł zadowolonego Syriusza do ściany, łapiąc go za kołnierz.

„Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz, co?"

„Przecież widziałeś, że aż się prosił, żeby mu to powiedzieć..."

James puścił go, spojrzał z niedowierzaniem i obracając się na pięcie pobiegł w kierunku, w którym zniknął Snape.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Syriusz to zrobił. Teraz liczyła się każda sekunda. Jak tylko Snape dojdzie do końca tunelu, zginie!

Przyspieszył.

„Snape!" krzyknął, zapalając w biegu różdżkę.

Po chwili go zobaczył, przy samej wierzbie, ale sekundę później Snape znów zniknął, tym razem w tunelu, do którego wskoczył.

James zaklął i pobiegł w tamtym kierunku.

Chwilę później również był w tunelu.

„Snape, co ty wyprawiasz!" spytał, próbując złapać oddech i zatrzymując chudego chłopaka.

„Zamierzam o wszystkim powiedzieć dyrektorowi, Potter. Rozumiesz? Zostaniecie wyrzuceni i skończą się moje problemy z wami..."

„Ty idioto...Nie rozumiesz, że tu chodzi o twoje życie! Uciekaj stąd natychmiast!"

„Nie!" krzyknął Snape, opluwając go śliną.

„Wynoś się stąd!"

„Nie ma mowy, Potter! Teraz, kiedy jestem tak blisk..."

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo zachwiał się pod wpływem uderzenia.

James jęknął, masując sobie rękę. Dużo bardziej wolał walkę na różdżki.

Gdy tylko Snape otrzeźwiał, z dzikim okrzykiem skoczył na Jamesa.

Nagle usłyszeli warczenie, dochodzące z niedaleka.

Zastygli obydwaj. Światło różdżki Jamesa padło na postać koło nich. Oczy Snapea rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

„James! James..!" Syriusz Black, również stanął jak wryty, na widok sceny przed nim.

„Zajmij się Snapem" szepnął James, nie poruszając się „Wyprowadź go stąd. Ja zatrzymam wilkołaka"

Nagle usłyszał cichy trzask i poczuł, że Snape osuwa się na ziemię, pod wpływem zaklecia, które na niego rzucił Syriusz.

To przelało szalę. Wilkołak zawył i rzucił się na nich.

James szybko złapał swoją różdżkę i już po chwili zamiast niego stał wielki i majestatyczny jeleń. Skoczył do przodu i przygwoździł bestię do ściany.

Syriusz spojrzał na Petera, bladego jak ściana.

„Weź stąd Snapea, ja pomogę Jamesowi"

Peter, który wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło, na wieść, że nie musi brać udziału w walce złapał Snapea pod pachy i powlókł w stronę wyjścia.

„Jak krzyknę „już" to się odsuń od niego" Syriusz wycelował różdżką w wilkołaka „Już!"

W jednej chwili Rogacz odskoczył, a Syriusz wyczarował kraty, które zatrzasnęły się przed pyskiem bestii.

„Uciekajmy stąd. Te kraty za chwilę znikną!"

„Przypomnij mi, że mam cię porządnie poturbować!" mruknął James, znowu w swojej ludzkiej postaci i rzucili się pędem do wyjścia.

Gdy zmęczony i obdarty, z krwią płynącą mu z dolnej wargi James Potter wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, nagle nogi się pod nim zatrzęsły. Przed nim, z ogniem w oczach stała Lily. Zadziwiające, jak ta urocza dziewczyna mogła w tej chwili tak bardzo przypominać krwiożerczego potwora.

Spojrzał szybko na zegarek. Była dwunasta.

Przełknął głośno ślinkę.

„Wytłumacz mi to." Zakomenderowała.

„Ja..."nagle do pokoju wspólnego wszedł Syriusz, cały umorusany.

Potrząsnął głową „Evans, daruj sobie. To nie jego wina."

Lily spojrzała na niego.

„Co wam się stało?" spytała, przyglądając się obszarpańcom, stojącym przed nią.

„To długa historia" powiedział James, siadając ciężko na kanapie.

„Może pójdziecie do skrzydła szpitalnego...?" spytała Lily, również siadając.

„Nie!" krzyknął wyraźnie przerażony pomysłem Syriusz.

Lily spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

„Jak chcecie" pokiwała głową i ruszyła w stronę swojego dormitorium.

James uderzył głową w stolik.

„Jestem skończony."

Syriusz usiadł koło niego.

„Masz rację...jesteś skończony."

Powoli udali się do swojego dormitorium.

_

* * *

__Nie, żeby wasze komentarze pomagały mi szybciej pisać, czy coś :P ;) , ale każdy, komu się ta opowieść spodoba jest proszony o podzielenie się swoją opinią na jej temat. Komu się nie spodoba, też, bo błędy pomagają nam osiągnąć perfekcję ;) Chętnie podyskutuję. _

_Papa_

**Jarzembinka**


End file.
